Total Drama Big Brother
by Reading10
Summary: CBS bought the rights to Total Drama, and decided to mix in elements from Big Brother. Eighteen contestants from Total Drama will now spend several weeks in total seclusion as they compete in a contest for one million dollars! Only one can win, while ther rest of the houseguests will slowly be evicted week after week! Check out all of the drama and more on Total Drama Big Brother!
1. Week 1, Part 1: The First HOH

**A/N – **My latest project: a crossover between _Total Drama _and _Big Brother_. I call it: _Total Drama Big Brother_! Eighteen contestants from the _Total Drama _universe will be put into the _Big Brother _house to compete. This story will be highly interactive, so I hope that I will maintain enough readers to continue it.

* * *

**Chapter 1 (Week 1, Part 1) – **The First Head of Household

* * *

"Welcome to _Total Drama Big Brother_," Chris McLean said as he stepped out onto a dimly lit stage, facing a crowded audience and several cameras, "The hottest reality TV show this summer will ever see!"

Behind Chris and stemming out from the stage was a door that was latched shut.

"This summer, eighteen contestants will enter the _Big Brother_ house to duke it out for a one million dollar cash prize! Each week, the contestants will compete in a _Head of Household_ competition, where the winner will decide two nominees for eviction. The public will then nominate a third nominee for eviction,"

"The three nominees for eviction will then be forced to compete in the _Veto _competition. The winner will receive the power of Veto, and be removed from the chopping block. The contestants will then vote to evict one of the two nominees,"

Chris chuckled, and moved to adjust a strand of hair that was drifting between his eyes.

"This process will continue until we have a winner," Chris said, "Sounds simple? Well, it shouldn't because along with the competition comes plenty of rivalries, showmances, and of course, drama!"

"Who are our contestants? Who will be the first Head of Household? And can I get any hotter? Find out the answers to these questions and more today on _Total Drama Big Brother_!"

* * *

After the theme song, Chris was still standing on the stage in front of the crowded live studio audience and the numerous cameras.

"Welcome back to _Total Drama Big Brother_, where the drama is always on! Like I said earlier, eighteen contestants are just about to move into the _Big Brother _house where they will live in total seclusion for the next several weeks!"

"In just a few minutes, our contestants will be entering the _Big Brother _house. But first, let's meet our contestants!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "Please welcome, DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, and Noah!"

The first five contestants (DJ, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, and Noah) entered from the left side of the stage, crossing over to where Chris stood.

"What sadistic game do you have us playing this time around, Chris?" Noah asked, rolling his eyes as he did.

"Oh, Noah," Chris chuckled, "Always a charmer,"

"Dudes, this is going to be awesome!" Geoff exclaimed, pumping his fists into the air.

"Totally," Bridgette said with a sigh, to which DJ took notice to.

Chris chuckled, "Well, the door to the _Big Brother _house is right behind you all. You may now enter, and begin your journey to one million dollars!"

The five turned, and stepped towards the door. Justin was the first in line, so naturally he opened the door, and stepped into the house first, with the others following in pursuit.

* * *

Inside the house, Justin stepped through the front door, and into the living room area which had three couches, all situated to face a large flat screen TV.

"Interesting," Noah said as he followed Justin into the living room.

"This place is awesome," Geoff said, as he walked past the two, into the kitchen. Walking up to the fridge, Geoff pulled it open to reveal a stocked fridge, "Free food? Owen is going to have a cow when he gets here!"

"If he gets here," Noah stated, entering the kitchen, "Chris never told us who was competing,"

"I just hope that he's not here," Bridgette mused.

"What were you saying?" DJ asked, looking at the surfer girl.

"Nothing,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

DJ – "Bridgette is hiding something. I just wish she would tell me what's bothering her,"

Noah – "Stuck in a house with these morons for the next several weeks is going to drive me insane,"

Justin – (admiring himself in a mirror) "I do look good,"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

Outside the house, Chris was still standing on the stage.

"It appears as though the first five are getting situated inside the house just nicely," Chris commented, "Let's throw the next five into the mix, shall we? Please welcome Sierra, Owen, Ezekiel, Eva, and Harold!"

The next five entered from the left side of the stage, just as the previous five had done so.

Ezekiel was looking extremely nervous, as Eva was staring him down as they walked.

"This is going to be so much fun," Sierra chattered as they walked, "_Big Brother _and _Total Drama _are my two favorites! I know everything about both of the shows—"

"We know," Eva grumbled.

"All she's done is talk about it," Harold sighed.

"Then go on and head into the _Big Brother _house," Chris said, "So I don't have to listen any more to the girl who ruined my plane!"

"Was not my fault," Sierra chided as she led the way to the house.

* * *

"More people are here!" Geoff exclaimed as he heard the front door open.

"Food," Owen exclaimed, dropping his bags and heading towards the kitchen where Geoff had been, helping himself.

"This place is quite lovely," Sierra smirked as she stepped inside.

"Don't want to give us any facts about the house, or are you all drained out?" Harold snapped as he walked past the uber fan.

Sierra shook her head, and left to follow Harold. Meanwhile, Eva stepped up behind Ezekiel with a menacing look on her face.

"You better watch your back, pig," Eva growled as she walked away from the prairie boy.

"Oh boy," Ezekiel gulped.

* * *

**Confession Cam **

Ezekiel – "You think that something that happened four seasons ago would be impossible to remember, eh," (shudders) "I guess not,"

Eva – "I keep reminding myself about what that freak said four seasons ago so I never forget," (smirks) "I will get my revenge this season,"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

"It's time to welcome the next five contestants into the _Big Brother _house," Chris said, looking down at his cue cards in his hands, "Please welcome Lindsay, Leshawna, Heather, Alejandro, and Izzy!"

The next five stepped out onto the stage, with Lindsay leading the way. Leshawna was glaring at Heather, while Heather was glaring at Alejandro, and Alejandro was glaring back at Heather. Behind them, Izzy was playing with her eyelids.

"Hi Chip!" Lindsay exclaimed as she stepped over to Chris.

"It's Chris," the host said, blinking, "Is everyone excited to be competing this season?"

"Heck no," Leshawna snapped, and then looked to see that Alejandro and Heather were angrily staring each other down, "They've been like that since we arrived backstage,"

Chris chuckled.

"Interesting," he stated, "Well, how about you all head inside to begin the competition?"

The five then stepped inside the house, leaving Chris standing alone on the stage.

"Let's check in on our houseguests, so far," Chris chuckled, and then the camera quickly cut.

* * *

Inside the _Big Brother _house, Alejandro and Heather were currently sitting on the couches, facing each other. Each had their arms crossed and were sitting up straight, staring dead straight at each other.

"Now this is some freaky stuff," Leshawna commented as she watched the two.

Izzy, who was walking past her with her eyelids wide open, stared at her.

"That's nothing!" she chided as she continued to walk.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alejandro – "After my unfortunate accident on the volcano, I was forced to spend several months in a hospital for burn victims. During that time, I was given the opportunity to carefully plan my revenge," (smirks) "Now Heather will see my true nature,"

Heather – "I beat Alejandro once," (folds her arms) "And I can certainly do it again,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Everyone, please give a cold welcome to our final three contestants, Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan!" Chris exclaimed as the final three contestants stepped out onto the stage.

Courtney led the way, glaring at Gwen behind her. Duncan stood in the middle, while Gwen took the rear, trying to act as if she hardly noticed Courtney's behavior.

"Welcome to _Total Drama Big Brother_, you three," Chris smirked, reading off of his cue cards.

"Pleasure," Courtney smirked, "I can't wait to begin this game,"

"I'm sure you can't," Gwen rolled her eyes.

Duncan watched the two snap at each other, and hopelessly let out a deep sigh.

"Please, enter the house, and as soon as you do, the doors will be sealed behind you, and the game will begin," Chris stated, and as the three did so, he turned to the cameras, "There you have it folks; the eighteen contestants that will be competing in this game have officially entered the _Big Brother _house!"

"We seem to have such a diverse cast, bringing up these questions: What is Bridgette hiding, and can DJ possibly figure it out? Will Eva possibly kill Ezekiel while in the house? What new plan is Alejandro cooking up, and can Heather put an end to it? And what new drama will come out of the love triangle known as Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen? All these questions will eventually come to an answer this season on _Total Drama Big Brother_!"

* * *

The eighteen contestants quickly gathered in the living room, and situated themselves on the couch, facing the flat screen that was currently illuminated with the season's symbol.

The TV screen then lit up, with a live shot of Chris's face on the screen.

"Lovely," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Contestants, I hope that you're enjoying your stay in the _Big Brother_ house," Chris said, which was met with a loud chorus of moans and groans, "Great! Now, before the game is to officially start, we need to go over some details that you all must know,"

"One, you will be watching twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week while you are in the _Big Brother _house. You will have no contact with the outside world, except on special occasions when I permit you to do so,"

"Two; each week you all will compete in the _Head of Household _competition. The winner will be crowned the _Head of Household_, and be given immunity and the opportunity to nominate two of your fellow contestants for eviction,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alejandro – "Perfect,"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

"After the nomination ceremony takes place, you all be notified of a third contestant that has been nominated for elimination—"

"Who nominates them for elimination?" Justin quickly interrupted.

"I was getting there," Chris angrily snapped, "The public will vote for whom they would like to see put up for the third nominee. The three nominees will then compete in the _Veto _competition, where the winner will be taken off the chopping block,"

"Whew," Leshawna sighed.

"The two nominees left will then be eligible to be evicted from the house. The remaining contestants minus the Head of Household will vote to evict one of the two nominees. The person with the most votes will be evicted from the house,"

"Sounds easy enough," Courtney smirked, cracking her knuckles.

Noah smacked his forehead in anger.

"You never say that! You just jinxed yourself!" he angrily snapped at the CIT.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah – "Idiots,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Just for that, the first Head of Household will be taking place today," Chris said with a loud smirk.

"At least we get a heads up," Courtney mused.

"Shut up!" the rest of the contestants quickly snapped in unison towards the CIT. Chris noticed the growing tension, and quickly chuckled.

"And by today, I mean right now," Chris chuckled, "Please enter the backyard where the first _Head of Household _competition will begin,"

"Thanks Courtney," several of the contestants said as they stood up, and exited the living room. When Courtney was left standing, she blinked.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, and then quickly followed the others in pursuit.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – "I don't know what Courtney's problem is. One second she's mad at Duncan for cheating on her, and then she's mad at me for allowing him to cheat on her," (groans) "This is why I hate happy people,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

In the backyard (a small enclosed yard with solar panels on the ceiling to mimic the sun, and fake grass with a small pool at one end), a small stage had been set up to face a large flat screen TV. There were eighteen seats sitting behind a long black table. There were dividers blocking each seat from seat. On the desk in front of the chairs were a dry erase board and marker.

As soon as the contestants had taken their seats, Chris's face lit up the flat screen TV.

"Contestants, welcome to your first _Head of Household _competition. This competition is called 'Know Your Host'," Chris smirked, "Each round, I will ask you questions about your host, yours truly,"

"How sadistic of you," Noah replied with a roll of his eyes.

Ignoring the comment, Chris continued with the instructions.

"If you answer the question correctly, you will go on to the next round. If you answer the question incorrectly, you will be eliminated from the challenge, and have to sit in the Loser Chairs of Shame!"

The contestants looked over to see seventeen chairs set up to the side of the stage with a sign behind it reading "Loser Chairs of Shame".

"The winner will be crowned the _Head of Household_!" Chris said, "Sounds simple, huh?"

Courtney opened her mouth to speak, but Leshawna (who was sitting to her left), quickly smacked her over the head.

"Oh heck no," Leshawna warned her.

"Let's begin then," Chris started, "Question one: what brand of hair gel do I use?"

The contestants took a quick minute to write down their answers, and when time was up, they held up their boards.

Only Alejandro, Sierra, Courtney, Lindsay, Harold, and Ezekiel had managed to answer the question correctly.

"That's just sad," Chris commented after reviewing the answers, "I don't use any other brand! I have my own brand; _Chris McLean Hair Gel_, duh! Alejandro, Courtney, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Harold, and Sierra got it right. Everyone else, better luck next time!"

"I got it right," Ezekiel blinked, looking around with his eyes wide open.

"Don't get used to it," Eva growled before leaving the stage.

"Go Al!" Owen cheered from offstage, "Whoo-hoo! I'm rooting for you, buddy!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Harold – "Only Chris is so cynical to use his own hair gel brand. It's common sense,"

Ezekiel – "I don't understand why Eva is still holding a grudge, eh. Bridgette has gotten over it," (eyes widen) "I think so, eh,"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

"Question number two: what was the sport featured in my blockbuster hit, _Badminton_?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Leshawna cried out from the loser's section.

Once the answers were locked in, Chris read over all of the answers, and they were correct; except for Lindsay's.

"Baseball; how the heck do you get baseball from badminton?" Chris cried out, throwing his hands into the air.

"Sorry Chip," Lindsay sighed as she exited the stage.

"Yeah, go Al!" Owen cried out once more, pumping his fists in the air. He continued to draw attention to himself from the other loser's in the loser section, causing them to grow annoyed.

Chris rolled his eyes, and continued with the contest, "Question number three: who was the host of _Total Drama_ before I took over?"

A few seconds passed, and only Alejandro, Sierra, and Ezekiel managed to get the question correct.

"Alejandro, Sierra, and Ezekiel are moving on to the next round. The correct answer was none! There's only one and one host only when it comes to _Total Drama_, and that is yours truly!"

"But I thought that Blaineley was the host, but then she moved onto Celebrity Manhunt, so you got the job—"Courtney tried to object.

"Never happened," Chris spat out nervously.

The final three in the competition eyed each other nervously, until a loud shouting eventually let out.

"You got this Al; Whoo-hoo!" Owen shouted, pumping his fists into the air.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alejandro – (glaring)

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

"Question number four: who is the best host in the world?" Chris asked with a toothy grin.

The three contestants blinked, and stared at each other for a few seconds, and then wrote down their answers.

"One by one, please reveal your answers," Chris said, "Ezekiel, you first,"

Ezekiel raised his board to reveal the name "Jeff Probst," and also a question mark. Chris groaned, and shook his head.

"Sierra, you're next," Chris said, hoping the uber fan would get it right.

Sierra raised her board to reveal the name "Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran". She chuckled nervously, only to see Chris fuming.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Chris snapped.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Sierra – "I feel that she does a much better job," (Shrugs) "Oh well,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Alejandro quickly raised his board to reveal the name "Chris McLean", leading to several gasps from the loser's sections.

"Alejandro has won the first head of household competition!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, "Players, I will notify you when the nomination ceremony will begin,"

Owen let out a loud, obnoxious yell as he pumped his fists into the air.

"Owen," Alejandro said, walking over to the lovable oaf, "Shut up,"

"OK Al," Owen said, letting out a small giggle.

Owen quickly ran to the head of the pack, leaving Alejandro in the backyard with Heather nearby.

"Oh Heather," Alejandro purred as he made his way to the queen bee, "I'd watch out if I were you,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather – "I am so screwed,"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

The girl's bedroom was quite busy at the moment, with the girls quickly choosing their beds and unpacking their belongings.

"Girl, how have you been doing?" Leshawna asked, sitting down on Gwen's bed as the Goth was unpacking her bags.

"Just peachy," Gwen said, while eying Courtney, who was currently sitting on her bed glaring back at her.

Leshawna noticed this, and blew a raspberry to the CIT who quickly looked away.

Meanwhile, Heather was sitting on her bed, quieter than usual. Eva walked past her bed, raising an eyebrow at the queen bee.

"What's your problem?" Eva asked, folding her arms.

"As if you don't know," Heather folded her arms as well, "Alejandro's going to put me up, and I'll be out of this house as soon as I got here,"

Eva rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you just trick him into putting up someone that everyone hates a lot more than you?" she offered.

A few seconds passed, and Heather smirked.

"You're smarter than you look," Heather commented as she got up to leave the room. Eva raised an eyebrow, and then just settled on rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Eva – "Well, duh,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

In the kitchen, DJ was whipping up some snacks for everyone to eat once they had finished unpacking. Bridgette stepped inside the kitchen just as he retrieved the cookie sheet from the oven.

"That smells delicious," Bridgette smiled, as she leaned over to see what was on the cookie sheet, "What is it?"

"They're mini hotdogs," DJ said, and then noticed the look of horror on Bridgette's face, "Which is why I made you a small cob salad," he pointed over to the neatly prepared salad with greens sitting on the counter.

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief.

"You always know how to treat me DJ," the surfer chick sighed, and then sat down at the breakfast nook to begin eating. After a few bites, she looked up to see DJ still staring at her, "What?"

"There's something wrong with you Bridgette," DJ noted, "You've been acting strange,"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bridgette said, and then looked around as if to see anyone watching them, "I'm perfectly fine,"

DJ raised an eyebrow, but decided not to pursue it any longer.

"Alright then; just know that you can tell me—"DJ started, but was quickly interrupted.

"Hey DJ, do you know where I put my suitcase? I can't find it man," Geoff shouted as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped in mid-step when he noticed that Bridgette was also in the kitchen. A few seconds passed and then, "Never mind. I got it,"

The party animal quickly left the kitchen, leading DJ to raise an eyebrow at Bridgette, who quickly went back to eating her salad.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

DJ – "Nothing wrong, huh?"

Heather – "Eva's plan may just work. But who does everyone want out of the house more than me?" (Raises an eyebrow)

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Heather stepped out into the backyard, where sure enough, Owen was sitting in the pool, eating a tray of the mini hot dogs DJ had whipped up.

"Oh Owen," Heather purred as she stepped over to the lovable oaf.

"Should I be scared?" Owen asked as soon as he realized that Heather was talking to him, and not through insults.

"Of course not, silly," the queen bee purred again, "I'm not that mean," Owen chuckled to which Heather ignored and continued to talk, "But you know who's really mean?"

Owen looked over to Heather with wide eyes.

"Who,"

"Alejandro," Heather said, nodding, "I bet if you give him a big hug, he'd be all nice. He's just a little grumpy, that's all. A hug is all he needs,"

"He was a little mean today to me during the competition," Owen mused, and then nodded his head, "You got it!"

The lovable oaf got up, and ran inside the house, leaving grinning Heather.

"Al, buddy!" Owen's shouts echoed out into the backyard, following a loud Latino's yell.

"Get off of me!" Alejandro's shouts also echoed out into the backyard.

"Mission accomplished," Heather smirked, and then popped a hot dog into her mouth, but quickly spit it back out, "These things are disgusting,"

"Contestants," Chris's voice instantly broke in over the intercom, "Please report to the kitchen for the nomination ceremony,"

* * *

Inside the kitchen, the eighteen contestants sat around the large circular kitchen table. Alejandro stood up, grinning from ear to ear with a gold 'HOH' medallion around his neck.

"Being the Head of Household," Alejandro started, "I have been given the power to nominate two contestants for eviction,"

"No kidding," Noah muttered.

"The choices were quite obvious," Alejandro smirked, "My first nomination would have to go to Heather,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – (raising an eyebrow) "No kidding,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"And my second nomination would have to go to Owen," Alejandro said, "My nominations are final,"

Owen let out a loud gasp, and looked to Alejandro.

"But Al, buddy, I thought you and I were good friends!" Owen exclaimed.

"Not anymore," Alejandro said in one sweeping note, and then left the kitchen, leaving the remaining seventeen contestants to ponder his words.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy – "See! I can do the eyelid thing!" (Lifts her eyelids)

Heather – "My plan worked: now I just need to hope that Owen isn't smart enough to convince everyone to vote me out,"

Alejandro – "It looks like Heather bought the bait. I tricked Eva into telling Heather about my little plan to give her some confidence," (Smirks) "This time around, I will have the last laugh, and not Heather,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Outside the house, on the stage, Chris smirked at the cameras.

"There you have it," Chris smiled, "The game has begun, Alejandro has been crowned our first Head of Household, and we have our first two nominations for eviction: Heather and Owen,"

"Now the ball is in your corner, viewers," Chris said, "Out of the remaining fifteen contestants, that being either Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, or Sierra, you must choose one contestant to become the third nominee for eviction,"

Chris put his hands on his hips, "In three days, we will reveal who you have chosen to be the three nominees, and then those three will compete in the first _Veto _competition where one will be spared from eviction,"

"All of these happenings will happen next time on _Total Drama Big Brother_!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.

* * *

**Head of Household – **Alejandro

**Contestants – **Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Sierra

**Nominees – **Heather and Owen

**Eliminated – **None

* * *

**A/N – **There you have it, the first chapter of my latest project! Who will you, as the reader, choose to become the third nominee? You have from the fifteen eligible contestants to choose as previously stated above in the bold **Contestant **section. There is a poll on my profile where you can vote to choose the third nominee for eviction.

The update schedule will be as followed:

**Saturday – **Head of Household Competition

**Wednesday – **Veto Competition

**Friday – **Live Eviction

I hope that you will all stick around, because the drama has just begun this season on _Total Drama Big Brother_!

-Reading10


	2. Week 1, Part 2: The First Veto

**A/N – **Thank you to everyone for the positive reviews I have been receiving. They really do give me the motivation to continue on with this story. I have mapped out the entire season, and all of its airdates. The poll for the third nominee closed earlier today, and we have by a landslide, one was chosen. Read to find out!

* * *

**Chapter 2 (Week 1, Part 2) – **The First Veto

* * *

"Previously, on _Total Drama Big Brother_," Chris exclaimed as he stepped out onto the stage in front of the cameras, "Eighteen contestants were forced—er, invited to spend fourteen weeks in a secluded house,"

"The contestants entered the house earlier this week, and upon arrival, rivalries, couples, and friendships were instantly brought up," the host explained, "Per Courtney's advice, the contestants were greeted with their first Head of Household competition, to which Alejandro managed to score victory in,"

"Heather was worried about her eviction, and received advice from Eva, which was later revealed to be stemmed from Alejandro. At the nominations, Alejandro put up both Heather and Owen," Chris said, "No shocker there,"

"Then the ball was put into the viewer's corner, as they were allowed to pick a third nominee for eviction. Who that is will be revealed later today when the three nominees go head to head in the first Veto competition. The winner will be spared from elimination, leaving the final two nominees,"

Chris put his hands on his hips, and a cheesy grin was plastered across his face.

"Can DJ figure out what's up with Bridgette and Geoff? Will Alejandro reveal his plan for revenge? And who is the third nominee? Find out the answers to these questions and more today on _Total Drama Big Brother_!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alejandro – "One of the many perks of being Head of Household is the fact that I, of course, get my own bedroom," (Smirks) "I won't have to share with any of those other pathetic losers,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Alejandro turned the key, and opened up the door to his _Head of Household _personal suite. Inside was his own king size bed, two personal size couches, and a small table full of snacks for him to munch on.

Small photo frames were lined around the counters. Alejandro smiled as he admired photos of himself competing on _Total Drama World Tour_, his life on the farm in Mexico, and many more.

"It's good to be here," the Latino smirked, and winked in the direction of the camera.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel – "I figured that the only way that Eva is going to forgive me is if I apologize, eh," (Gives a weak smile) "I hope this works, eh,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Eva stood in the kitchen, blending several snacks for her protein shake when Ezekiel entered inside. He peeked his head around the corner, and looked inside to see that Eva was indeed inside.

"What do you want, pig?" Eva asked, without even looking up.

Ezekiel whimpered, but approached the fitness buff anyway, "Eva," he said, bowing his head, "I have something to say to you,"

"Gosh, you are unbelievable," the fitness buff growled, "What sexist thing do you have to say to me now?"

"I'm sorry, eh," Ezekiel started, "I am, eh—"

"Save it," Eva growled, and then opened up the blender, poured her shake into a cup, and then walked over to Ezekiel, "Because I'm not listening,"

The fitness buff then proceeded to throw the smoothie onto Ezekiel, covering his face as a whole. Then in one stride, Eva sat the cup onto the island counter, and exited the kitchen.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel – (Blinks)

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Geoff was lying on his bed in one of the bedrooms when DJ entered, looking confused.

"What's the matter, man?" the party animal asked, sitting up.

"Something's been bothering me, man," DJ said, taking a seat on his bed to face Geoff, "Something about you and Bridgette,"

Geoff's eyes opened up wide.

"What about me and Bridgette?"

"You two have been acting a little bit strange lately," the gentle giant explained, "I thought that you two would have been making out in the pool by now. But you two haven't even acknowledged that either exists since we've been here,"

"What are you talking about?" Geoff asked as he threw his hands into the air, "Bridge and I are cool!"

DJ eyed the party animal carefully, and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously, man," Geoff said, and then started to whistle nervously.

"It doesn't sound like you're cool," DJ folded his arms, "What about what happened in the kitchen the other day?"

Geoff raised an eyebrow as well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said.

Giving up, DJ finally rose to his feet and started towards the door.

"You don't want to tell me, fine," DJ said, and then left the bedroom leaving Geoff to gather his thoughts.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Geoff – "That was close,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Contestants," Chris's voice rose through the house, "It's time for the third nominee's reveal,"

The eighteen contestants quickly began to gather in the living room. The couch sitting in between the two others were occupied by both Owen and Heather, who sat looking very nervously as Alejandro stood facing the contestants.

"As Head of Household, I have the duty to choose two nominees for eviction," Alejandro said, "I have chosen both Owen and Heather for eviction. They will be joined by a third nominee that has been chosen by not me, but by the public,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Harold – "Suddenly, everyone just realized that no one is safe,"

Leshawna – "No way is this good!"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

Chris's face quickly flooded the television, smiling at the contestants.

"Houseguests," Chris said, "Over the past four days, the public has taken to the polls to decide who will be joining Owen and Heather as the third nominee for eviction. Seven of you received votes, but only one received the most,"

The eighteen contestants quickly exchanged glances, and then looked back at the TV.

"Justin, Harold, Gwen, Sierra, Duncan, Courtney, and Ezekiel are part of that seven that received votes," Chris said.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney – "People voted," (Blinks) "For _me_?"

Gwen – (Folds hands) "Please let Courtney be the third nominee! Please let Courtney be the third nominee?"

Justin – (Looking at his reflection in a mirror) "Is it because I'm ugly?"

Harold – "As long as my love Leshawna is safe," (Smiles)

Sierra – "It is times like these that I miss Cody," (Sighs) "Then again, I miss Cody all of the time,"

Duncan – "Not cool Canada," (Folds arms) "Not cool,"

Ezekiel – "I'm trying to change, eh! I really am!"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Like I said, seven of you received votes," Chris said.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to personally leave this house just to punch you in the face," Leshawna quickly snapped.

Chris raised an eyebrow, "One of you received the most votes," he smirked, "The third nominee for eviction is,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Duncan,"

The houseguests all gasped, and turned to look at the bad boy, who in turn looked at the cameras with a look of anger in his eyes.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Duncan – "Not cool at all,"

Gwen – (Eyes widen) "Oh crap,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"We have our three nominees for eviction now: Duncan, Owen, and Heather," Chris said, "Would everyone please make their way to the yard for the first _Veto _competition where one of the three nominees will secure themselves immunity,"

The houseguests quickly exited the living room, and went out through the door into the backyard where a small stage had been set up with three spots. Facing the stage was a wall with portraits of all eighteen contestants had been set up.

Alejandro took his spot at a small podium, facing the small stage where Duncan, Owen, and Heather had taken their spots.

"This is the _Veto _competition;" Alejandro said, "One of you will walk away with the Power of Veto, and be immune from eviction. The other two will still be nominees for eviction. This competition is 'Forget Me Not'. Scan the eighteen portraits in front of you of all eighteen houseguests. When the timer goes off, race inside the house to find small frames containing photos of the houseguests,"

"Take a photo, and race back to your spot. When the timer goes off, the player with the most photos will receive the Power of Veto," the arch villain finished, "The timer will be ten minutes long,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Duncan – "This should be easy enough; Owen can barely walk half the time, and I know I'm faster than Heather," (Smirks) "Piece of cake,"

Owen – (Chuckling nervously) "I wasn't told there was going to be any physical challenges in this game,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

The other fourteen contestants who were not competing were sitting in a smaller section of the yard where fourteen foldable chairs had been set up.

"Duncan better win this," Gwen muttered, looking up at the stage where the bad boy stood.

"Don't worry, hon," Leshawna said, who was sitting next to her, as she put her hand onto Gwen's, "Even if Duncan loses, there's no way that we would vote him off, hon,"

Gwen sighed, and looked over to Courtney who sat with her arms folded, glaring at Duncan.

"You might not, but she definitely will," Gwen sighed, bowing her head in shame.

Leshawna followed Gwen's eyes over to Courtney, and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Leshawna – "Gwen's right; there ain't no way that anybody is safe once they're nominated for eviction," (Folds arms) "I need to do something,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

The timer started, and the three nominees ran off the stage and back into the house where the door had already been propped open.

Duncan was ahead, with Heather soon behind. However, Owen was struggling to keep up with the two. As soon as both Duncan and Heather ran into the living room, Heather quickly spotted a photo frame of Harold sitting on a coffee table next to the couch.

"There we go," Heather smirked as she rushed over to the table, and pulled one of the photos from the back of the frame.

Duncan saw what the queen bee was doing, and quickly followed in pursuit.

The two then rushed back out of the house, just as Owen was entering the living room.

"Water," Owen exclaimed, and rushed into the kitchen.

* * *

**Duncan: 1, Heather: 1, Owen: 0**

Out in the yard, Duncan and Heather quickly ran to their positions on the stage, encouraged by the loud cheers of the contestants.

Alejandro glared at Heather as she ran past him, while Gwen blew Duncan a kiss. Duncan ignored Gwen, causing her to sigh a bit.

* * *

Back inside the house, Owen was sitting in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of water. He looked around for a picture frame, but was having bad luck.

"Owen, buddy," Duncan hollered as he ran into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks, and saw that Owen was sitting down.

"Oh, hey Duncan," Owen smiled, standing up from the chair.

As soon as Owen stood up, Duncan spotted the photo frame of Gwen that Owen was sitting on.

"There we go," Duncan smirked, and rushed over to the chair that Owen had been sitting on, and grabbed a picture from the back of the frame. Duncan darted out of the kitchen, leaving a speechless Owen.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Owen – "I'm getting a vibe that I'm not doing so well in the challenge,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

**Duncan: 2, Heather: 1, Owen: 0**

After placing his picture on his table, Duncan raced back into the house just as Heather raced back out with a photo of Alejandro.

"I see you have good taste," Alejandro smirked as he saw the photo Heather was carrying.

"Shut it," Heather snapped, and then rushed back into the house.

"Where's Owen?" Izzy commented from the peanut gallery, realizing that she had not seen the lovable oaf since he had raced into the house.

* * *

Owen was still sitting in the kitchen when both Heather and Duncan raced by to find more picture frames. He watched them race by, and then looked at the camera.

"Sometimes I think I should start competing," Owen said, and then went to get up off his chair, but then sighed, "But then I think, better not,"

* * *

Upstairs in the Head of Household bedroom, Heather raced inside to find a picture of her lying on Alejandro's bed.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" Heather snapped, glaring at the cameras.

Just as Heather left the bedroom with the picture in hand, Duncan raced inside to grab the photo he had seen Heather leave the room with.

* * *

**Duncan: 3, Heather: 2, Owen: 0**

Both Duncan and Heather raced passed Owen who was still in the kitchen on their way out of the house to the backyard.

Owen blinked, and stared at the camera, but shrugged it off.

Outside in the yard, Heather looked over to the clock before she ran inside. She had nearly two minutes left to find two more pictures to take the Veto away from Duncan.

"Great," Heather groaned, and turned to run inside, but failed to notice Alejandro's leg sticking out from behind the podium. She crashed to the ground, and looked up to glare at the Latino, "Thanks a lot,"

"Did I do that?" Alejandro asked, looking down at her in disbelief, "Oh, I do apologize,"

Suddenly, an idea lit in Heather's head.

"Don't," Heather smirked, "You just gave me an idea,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather – "Chris loves it when we play dirty," (Rubs hands together) "So that's exactly what I'll do,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

**Duncan: 3, Heather: 3, Owen: 0**

With thirty seconds left in the game, Heather had managed to grab another picture while Duncan was having a hard time finding any photos at all.

"I think we got all of the easy ones," Duncan shouted over to Heather, who was turning over couch cushions to find another photo frame.

"How hard can this be?" Heather shouted back.

Suddenly, Owen ran in to the living room where both Duncan and Heather were, with a huge smile on his face.

"Guys," Owen exclaimed, waving a picture of Izzy through the air, "I found a picture!"

"Time to put my plan into motion," Heather muttered, and then charged towards Owen, who let out a blood curdling scream as he saw the queen bee rush towards him. Owen closed his eyes, and braced for the impact, but it never came.

Instead, Heather grabbed the photo from Owen's hand, and ran outside into the yard.

As Heather ran into the backyard with the photo in her hand, the timer went out. Alejandro groaned, and banged his head on the podium as Heather grabbed the gold medallion from the stand that had a golden 'V' on it.

"I win," Heather taunted, and whispered to the Latino, "I'm not going anywhere,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – "Great," (Groans) "There's no way that Duncan's staying now!"

Alejandro – "So my plan didn't go as planned," (Folds arms) "I'll get Heather next time,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Heather wins the Power of Veto, and thus is off the chopping block," Chris's voice ran over the house through the intercom, "Duncan and Owen, one of you will be heading home at the end of the week,"

Gwen groaned, and looked as though she was about to burst into tears. Leshawna sighed, and bowed her head. She quickly lifted her head, though, as she had suddenly thought of an idea.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Leshawna – "There ain't any way Duncan is going home if my plan works,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Outside the house, on the stage, Chris addressed the cameras.

"Well, what a dramatic day in the house? Heather has won the Power of Veto, meaning that she won't be going home this week, and is safe to draw terror on the houseguests. But that also means that either Owen or Duncan will be exiting the house for good," Chris said.

"What is Leshawna's plan, and will it work? Can Alejandro think of any other ways to get Heather out of the house for good? Can DJ figure out what the heck is wrong with Geoff and Bridgette? And of course, who will be the first houseguest evicted this season?"

"Find out the answers to these questions and more next time on _Total Drama Big Brother_!" Chris exclaimed.

* * *

**Head of Household – **Alejandro

**Contestants – **Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, and Sierra

**Nominees – **Duncan and Owen

**Eliminated – **None

* * *

**A/N – **Happy Veto day everyone! I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter; I personally thought it was a bit boring, but oh well. By five votes, Duncan was chosen to be the third nominee.

I will put up a poll for who you would like to see be the first houseguest evicted, though your opinion will not count this time around.

Have a good rest of the week, and then I will see you on Friday for the eviction, and then again on Saturday for the Head of Household competition!

-Reading10


	3. Week 1, Part 3: The First Eviction

**A/N – **Once again, thank you to all of the loyal reviewers out there! I realize that this episode is late but I was visiting my grandma who was just in the hospital over the weekend, so I was unable to update.

Also, I'd like to stress the fact that the viewers only have say in which the _third nominee_ for eviction is, not who actually goes home. I do apologize for any confusion.

* * *

**Chapter 3 (Week 1, Part 3) – **The First Eviction

* * *

"Previously on _Total Drama Big Brother_," Chris said as he stood on the stage outside of the house with the live audience watching closely, "We learned that the third nominee chosen by the public was indeed Duncan, who joined the other two nominees: Owen and Heather,"

"Ezekiel attempted to make amends with Eva, but only got a smoothie in the face afterwards," the host chuckled, "DJ attempted to get Geoff's side on things concerning his problem with Bridgette, but got nowhere. Gwen was devastated with Duncan's nomination, causing Leshawna to cook up a juicy plan to save her best friend's boy toy!"

"At the first _Veto _competition of the season, Owen took a break; Duncan took a fierce view of the contest, and Heather took the easy way out!" Chris said, "Heather's slickness caused her to end up winning the Power of Veto, and as a result, was taken off the chopping block,"

"Who will be the first contestant evicted from the Big Brother house: Owen or Duncan? What exactly is LeShawna's plan? And can we just wrap up this whole Bridgette and Geoff mess so we can get back to the screen-hoggers? Find out today on _Total Drama Big Brother_!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – "So there is a strong possibility that Duncan may be going home tonight," (Groans) "I don't want to be alone this season. I-"

LeShawna – (Knocking on the door) "Gwen, girl, are you in there?"

Gwen – "Yeah,"

LeShawna – "You OK?"

Gwen – "I'm fine," (Looks at the camera and shakes her head)

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Gwen stepped out of the confessional, ignoring the fact that LeShawna was standing there. LeShawna sighed as she watched her friend pass her, and then headed into the confessional herself.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

LeShawna – "I can't stand to see Gwen like this," (Smirks) "Which is why I took care of it,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Courtney walked into the living room, and noticed Gwen and Duncan sitting on the couch snuggling.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable," Courtney scoffed, as she folded her arms, "The viewers have good taste, putting you up as the third nominee,"

"Shut it, Courtney," Gwen snapped, standing up from the couch. Duncan tried to pull her back down, but failed as Gwen swiped his hand away, "Duncan isn't going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it,"

"Too bad you won't," Courtney smirked, "You just wait and see; you'll be gone next, you boyfriend stealer,"

Gwen groaned, and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Get a life!" Gwen snapped.

"Get a tan!" Courtney shouted across the living room at Gwen.

"Make me," the Goth folded her arms.

Courtney finally snapped, and lunged for Gwen, causing her to gasp as she attempted to leap out of the way. Suddenly, as if almost out of nowhere, Alejandro leaped into the equation, and caught the CIT in mid flight.

"Senorita," Alejandro purred, pulling Courtney away, "You must not make enemies,"

Courtney opened her mouth to snap at Alejandro, but closed it when she noticed his eyes staring down at her.

"Oh," Courtney smiled, looking up into Alejandro's eyes, "Hello there,"

"Let's go somewhere else," Alejandro purred, "Alright?"

The arch villain led Courtney out of the room, leaving Gwen and Duncan to stare each other, very confused.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Alejandro – "I stand by my initial nominations. I want Owen out of the house. By keeping Duncan, I can ensure that the tension between Gwen and Courtney will remain while I plot to get my revenge on Heather in the darkness,"

Gwen – "What just happened?"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Bridgette was seated in the dining room, putting together a puzzle by herself when DJ entered holding two glasses of lemonade.

"Oh," Bridgette said, not expecting DJ's generosity, "Thanks DJ,"

"No need to thank me," DJ said, sitting down across the table from Bridgette, "I just need a favor,"

The surfer girl raised an eyebrow, and studied DJ for a few seconds.

"Alright," she said.

"Why are you and Geoff acting so weird?" DJ asked, leaning forward, "I just want to help you two, that's all,"

"Staying out of it will be helpful enough," Bridgette said, and took a sip of her lemonade, "I don't want to get into it,"

DJ raised an eyebrow as well.

"I need to know," DJ said, "Geoff won't tell me anything,"

"Of course he won't say anything," Bridgette muttered, and then saw DJ's bizarre expression, "Never mind,"

The surfer girl placed the final piece of the puzzle in between two other pieces and smiled.

"There we go," she said, and then stood up to leave the room.

"C'mon Bridgette," DJ shouted after her, "Give me a hint at least!"

Bridgette turned around with a deadly serious look on her face, "Some things are better left unsaid, DJ," Bridgette said, and exited the room.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

DJ – "What is that supposed to mean?"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Sierra stepped inside the girl's bedroom in order to find her notebook when she noticed Eva standing inside, throwing darts at a said dartboard.

"Having fun, Eva?" Sierra asked with a smile, and started to dig through her drawers.

"Sure," Eva said.

The uber fan finally found her notebook and turned to see the dartboard Eva was throwing the darts at. Pinned on the direct center was a photo of said prairie boy, Ezekiel.

"Ouch," Sierra said, stepping up behind Eva, "That Ezekiel?"

Eva turned around, deadly serious.

"I hate him so much," Eva groaned, "The insensitive pig. And don't give me that crap on how I should just move on and forgive him—"

"I know how you feel,"

Eva blinked, and stared at Sierra.

"What do you mean, you know how I feel?" Eva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate him too," Sierra folded her arms, "He's my least favorite _Total Drama _contestant. He has no emotion for women at all,"

"Good to know that someone else feels the same way," Eva smirked.

"Indeed," Sierra smirked as well, and then exited the room.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Eva – "I never thought about it before, but that freak and I may just end up being friends,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Noah was walking down the hallway, and noticed Courtney stepping out of the Head of Household bedroom, buttoning her blouse. She looked rather happy as she headed towards the kitchen, leaving the hallway.

"I think I just died a little," Noah muttered to himself.

"C'mon Noah," LeShawna said as she marched towards him down the hallway with Harold and Izzy in tow, "We got stuff to talk about,"

* * *

LeShawna closed the door to the boy's bedroom, and turned to look at Harold, Izzy, and Noah who were standing in the room with her.

"What now?" Noah asked, folding his arms.

"Shut up," LeShawna ordered, "I have a plan that could save Duncan from elimination tonight,"

Harold raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I want to save Duncan? That jerk has made this game a living Hell for me the past few seasons!" Harold complained.

"Because if you do, then you'll be guaranteed a spot in an alliance," LeShawna explained.

"What alliance?" Izzy asked.

"Our alliance," LeShawna smirked, "The one that we're going to form. The four of us,"

Noah raised an eyebrow, "And what if we don't want to form an alliance?"

"There's not buts; this alliance can only help you, hon," LeShawna said, "With four of us, and maybe even more joining us, we have a bigger chance of winning Head of Household, and taking out the players we want to,"

"But Duncan—"

LeShawna held up her hand to stop Harold.

"We've got to," LeShawna told him, and then looked to Izzy and Noah, "You in?"

"Fine," Noah rolled his eyes, "What else have I got?"

Izzy just merely nodded her head, while looking at the floor.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy – "Joining an alliance with LeShawna could be fun, I guess. I've never had a black friend before," (Giggles) "Sorry; that was my inner Aaryn coming out!" (Sighs) "But turning my back on Owen just doesn't feel right," (Sniffs the air) "Hey, I think my cookies are done! I baked them from scratch!"

**End Confession Cam **

* * *

Izzy walked into the kitchen where Owen was hunched over the counter, eating something.

"Hey Owen," Izzy chirped, "Want some of my cookies? I baked them earlier, and they were just cooling in the oven,"

Owen turned around, revealing crumbs spread all over his face. Izzy was bent down, opening the oven. She suddenly let out a loud screech, and looked up to see Owen standing there.

"Sorry Izzy," Owen chuckled nervously, "They just looked so good!"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy – "On second thought, count me in,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

That night, the eighteen contestants gathered in the living room, and were spread over two couches. Owen and Duncan sat on a separate couch together, both looking nervous.

Suddenly, the TV they were all facing lit up with Chris's face.

"Welcome houseguests," Chris said, with a proud smirk, "To the first eviction of the season! In just minutes, you all will cast your votes to evict the first houseguest of the season,"

"Chills and thrills," Noah said, rolling his eyes.

"But first, let's do a quick recap of the week," Chris said with a smirk, "On day one, you all entered the _Big Brother _house, and thanks to Courtney, you all competed in a surprise _Head of Household _competition,"

Everyone turned to glare at Courtney, besides Alejandro who merely winked.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney – "It was an honest mistake, right?"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Alejandro won the title of the first _Head of Household _competition, and nominated both Heather and Owen for eviction," Chris said, "On day four, Duncan was revealed to be the third nominee for eviction,"

"Sweet revenge," Courtney smirked, and blew a raspberry to Gwen and Duncan.

"Heather managed to win the _Veto _competition, leaving Owen and Duncan on the block. Now here we are on day seven of week one, where one of the two nominees will be evicted from the house for good,"

"Like we haven't heard that one before," Eva growled.

"Duncan and Owen, since you are nominees for eviction, you will be unable to vote. Alejandro, since you are Head of Household, you will only vote in the event of a tie," Chris explained.

Alejandro nodded, and winked at Courtney, who blushed.

"Now, let's begin the eviction," Chris said, "Bridgette, you are up first,"

* * *

Outside on the stage, Chris stood in front of a video monitor showing the confession cam. The door quickly opened, and Bridgette entered.

"Bridgette has been shown to have a rivalry with Duncan," Chris said, "Will she stand by what she believes in?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Bridgette – "I vote to evict Duncan,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Soon after Bridgette exited the confessional, Izzy entered and took her seat.

"Izzy has shown to have a relationship with Owen in past seasons," Chris explained, "But will Owen eating her snicker doodles affect her vote?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Izzy – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Gwen is in a relationship with Duncan," Chris said soon after Gwen entered the confessional, "Will she stand by her man?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Gwen exited the confessional, leaving Justin to enter in behind her.

"Justin has remained awfully quiet during the first week in the house," Chris said, looking at the cameras, "Who will he side with?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Justin – "I vote to evict Duncan,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

After Justin departed from the confessional, Sierra stepped in behind him, and sat down on the couch facing the cameras.

"Sierra has shown specific development this week," Chris said, "Who will she choose to evict?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Sierra – "I vote to evict Duncan,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

LeShawna entered the confessional after Sierra exited, and took her seat on the couch.

"LeShawna was the mastermind behind the alliance formed this week," Chris explained, "Will she keep her promise?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

LeShawna – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"That's three votes for Duncan, and three votes for Owen," Chris said to the camera, "Remember, seven votes are needed to be evicted,"

While Chris talked, LeShawna exited the confessional with Courtney entering soon after.

"Courtney has shown a deep hatred for Duncan," Chris said, "Will she stay true to it?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Courtney – "I vote to evict Duncan,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Geoff has shown to have a friendship with both Owen and Duncan," Chris said as the party animal entered the confessional, "Which friend will he side with?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Geoff – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"DJ has been best friends with Duncan throughout much of the show," Chris said.

The gentle giant entered the confessional and took his seat, looking up at the camera.

"Will he stick to his friendship, or will he send his best friend packing out the door?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

DJ – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

"Lindsay has remained neutral this week," Chris said, "Was it a sign of her stupidity or something more?"

The dumb blonde entered the confessional, and turned to face the camera.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lindsay – "I vote to evict Darrel,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Noah entered the confessional soon after Lindsay, and checked to make sure she hadn't used the confessional as a bathroom again.

"Noah was part of the four man alliance LeShawna formed," Chris said, looking at the cameras, "Will he keep his promise?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Noah – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Ezekiel soon entered the confessional, and sat down on the couch, facing the cameras.

"Ezekiel hasn't shown much interaction this week besides with Eva," Chris said, "Which side will he decide to take?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Ezekiel – "I vote to evict Duncan, eh,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

After Ezekiel exited the confessional, Harold entered after him and sat down on the couch, looking tense.

"Harold was part of LeShawna's alliance formed today," Chris said, "Will he go against his sworn enemy, or stay true to his promise to take out Owen?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Harold – "I vote to evict for Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Chris smirked at the camera, raising his hands.

"It's official," Chris said, "Owen will be the first houseguest evicted from the household with seven votes. Let's see how the other votes fall,"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Heather – "I vote to evict Owen,"

Eva – "I vote to evict Owen,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

The eighteen houseguests were sitting inside the living room, looking tense. Gwen kept glancing at Duncan, and then back to the TV.

"Houseguests," Chris said, his face reappearing on the TV screen, "The votes have been calculated, and it was a close vote,"

"Oh," Gwen muttered.

"With nine of fifteen votes against him," Chris said, "The first houseguest evicted is…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Owen,"

The houseguests gasped, and turned to look at the lovable oaf's sad demeanor.

"Well," Owen sighed, "It's been fun guys," he stood up from the couch, and turned to grab his bag which had been packed prior to the eviction.

"Bye, Big-O," Izzy chirped as she walked with Owen to the door.

"I think I'll miss your food the most," Owen said, giving DJ a hi-five, and then turned to exit from the front door with the other houseguests watching.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Gwen – (Sighs) "I guess miracles do happen,"

Courtney – (Glaring) "What the heck happened? Duncan was supposed to go home!"

Alejandro – "Perfect,"

**End Confession Cam**

* * *

Outside on the stage, two chairs had been set up. Chris was seated in the one on the left, with Owen sitting in the one on the right.

"We are now joined by the first evicted houseguest of the season, Owen," Chris said, pointing to the lovable oaf who was sitting across from him, "Welcome to the outside world,"

"It's good to be here," Owen said, twiddling his thumbs, "Boy is I hungry!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, and continued on, "Did you have any idea that you might have been the one to go this week before tonight?" he asked.

"Not really," Owen sighed, "I just thought Al picked me because he couldn't decide on anyone else,"

"No," Chris chuckled, "He picked you for a reason. And since you're out of the game, it's safe to say that the reason why you were eliminated was because of an alliance formed by LeShawna, Noah, Harold, and Izzy—"

"_Izzy_…?" Owen cried out in horror, "Sweet cheese balls! Izzy voted for me?"

Chris nodded.

"Why would Izzy do that to me?" Owen cried out.

"We'll leave you to ponder that," Chris rolled his eyes, "Now, with Owen gone out of the house, who will be the next to go? Who will win the next _Head of Household _competition? Can Courtney exact her revenge on Gwen and Duncan? Will DJ figure out what the heck is going on between Bridgette and Geoff? And can I get any hotter?"

"Find out next time on _Total Drama_—"

"Why, Izzy?" Owen cried out, on the verge of tears.

"Shut it!" Chris snapped, and then left his chair to exit the stage, leaving a blubbering Owen behind.

* * *

**Head of Household – **N/A

**Contestants – **Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Sierra

**Nominees – **N/A

**Eliminated – **Owen

* * *

**A/N – **One section of the story down; thirteen more to go! I do apologize for the extended wait for the chapters, and I'm afraid I won't be able to stay true to my initial update schedule. School started for me yesterday, and eighth grade is busy, I'm telling you!

The next chapter will be the second Head of Household competition, and then after that, you as the readers will vote for the third nominee for eviction!

Until then, keep reading!

-Reading10


	4. Authors Note

**A/N – **Alright everyone, here's the deal: the reason why I haven't updated in a while is because school started, and not everything got off on the right start.

I had my first ever incident with cyber bullying, and the guy called me some pretty derogatory names and nearly broke my phone with all of the bomb texts. My parents called the police, and needless to say, I don't think he'll be bothering me anymore.

But aside from that, eighth grade has really stunk so far. So, I need something to get me back in the groove. So, I've decided to revamp my semi-hit (so far) story, _Total Drama Big Brother_!

This time around, it will be way more interactive! First off, you all be choosing who is actually going to compete!

After I post this chapter, I will set up a poll where you can vote to choose who you would like to see compete in this new version of _Total Drama Big Brother_. Any of the past thirty-eight contestants are eligible.

That being said, the following are possible contestants: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, Leshawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Sierra, Alejandro, Blaineley, Staci, Dakota, B, Dawn, Sam, Brick, Anne Maria, Mike, Jo, Scott, Zoey, Lightning, and Cameron.

In the poll, you may vote for up to five characters you would like to see compete in the story. At the end of the week, I will take the top seven male and seven female choices, and they will be put into the story!

Sounds fun, huh?

The original _Total Drama Big Brother _will be deleted, and replaced with the new version under the same title!

See you then, and remember to vote!

-Reading10


End file.
